ProjectSummary/Abstract TheoverallgoalofthisTissue/Pathology/ImmunologyCore(CoreC)istoacquire,preserve,anddistribute clinically-annotated, high-quality human biospecimens related to cervical cancer and HPV disease, and to provide pathologic and immunologic expertise, support, and in situ analyses for tissue-based analyses for investigators in the Cervical Cancer SPORE at the Johns Hopkins University, the University of Alabama at Birmingham,andtheUniversityofColoradoatBoulder,aswellasexternalcollaborators.CoreChasbeenin existence since 1998, and has expanded with the support of the Cervical Cancer SPORE. To date, we have bankedblood,cytologicandtissuesamplesfrom4299subjectsandsupported6clinicaltrials.Allhumantissues and biologic fluids are harvested and banked in accordance with the National Cancer Institute?s Best Practice Guidelines for Biorepositories. Core C personnel have been expanded to strengthen expert pathologic and immunologic consultation to investigators, including guidance for quantitative digital image analyses of multiparameter molecular studies of tissues, microdissection, preparation of tissue microrarrays, HPV genotyping,HPVseroepidemiologyandHPVAntigenFunctionalExpansionofSpecificTcells(FEST)viaTCR V?clonotypesequencingandquantitation.Collectionoftissue,cytologicandbloodspecimensissupervisedby gynecologicpathologistsandclinicalcolleaguesingynecology.Clinicalinformationforsubjectsenrolledinour clinical protocols is entered into a password-protected web-based tracking system. This internal web-based system follows the recommendations of the National Research Council, and includes user authentication, encryption,audittrails,anddisasterrecovery.Areviewmechanismisinplaceforprioritizationofdistributionof requested resources to investigators within and external to the Johns Hopkins Cervical Cancer SPORE. Biosamples have been shared with collaborators at academic institutions across the country. This shared resourceispivotaltothesuccessofallfourHPVvaccine-basedSPOREprojectsandwillsupportallfourHPV vaccine-based SPORE projects external collaborators, as well as the Developmental Research Program (DEP)andCareerEnhancementProgram(CEP)awardees,andexternalcollaborators.CoreCisledbyDrs. AnnaYemelyanova,M.D.(UAB),LawrenceLamb,Ph.D.(UAB),RaphaelViscidi,M.D.(JHU),andRussellVang, M.D. (JHU). Co-Investigators that support Core C include Drs. Kellie Smith, Ph.D. (JHU), Sailesh Pillai, Ph.D. (UAB),DeyinXing,M.D.,Ph.D.(JHU),andRobertAnders,M.D.,Ph.D.(JHU).